The present invention relates to a device for shielding a user of a syringe and for holding a syringe cap, and in particular, a device to enable the user of a syringe to remove the syringe cap and place the syringe cap on the syringe without exposing the user to the dangers associated with a contaminated syringe needle. The needle of a syringe is a hazard which medical personnel expose themselves to every day. Besides the painful pricks, scratches and cuts, medical personnel who handle syringes are subject to the possibility of contracting viruses and diseases, such as AIDS and hepatitis.
Generally, a syringe cap is placed over the needle to protect the needle from damage prior to use and to prevent injury to those who handle the syringe. In order to place the cap on the needle following use, users normally grasp the cap between their fingers and necessarily expose their fingers to the needle tip.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved syringe cap holder and shield.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for removing and holding a syringe cap and shielding a user, thereby allowing the user to place a syringe needle back within the cap safely.
Another objective of the present invention is tile provision of a syringe cap holder and shield which allows the user to remove the syringe cap and place a syringe cap on the syringe needle without exposing the user to the hazards of a needle prick.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe cap holding device which allows a syringe cap to be removed from and placed onto a syringe without the user holding the cap.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a disposable syringe cap holder and shield which is economical to manufacture, and safe and easy to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.